


Reaching Out

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Antagonism, Enemies to Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Storm goes to try and talk to Psylocke





	

They looked at each other silently for a moment, both half-waiting for the other to make the first move. 

“I do not want to fight,” Storm said softly. “I have not come here for that.”

“No?” Psylocke was almost smirking at her. “Isn’t that what your people do these days?”

“Not if there is no need. Is there need?”

“ _You_ tell _me_. You’re the one who has showed up at my home.”

Storm glanced around the “home.” It was little more than a hovel, a den where someone could hide when they wanted to avoid being seen but not a home. She had lived in a place like this once. She still dreamed of it sometimes, woke up sweating. She remembered the days of being alone, of being lost, of being sad. She remembered longing for family, for friends. The group she had lived with had largely liked her for her skills, not for who she was. She had been so lonely ...

But it was over. Her life was different now. Better. She had a home and she had friends that were almost family. They loved her and she loved them and she was happy with them.

“How did you find me, anyway?” Psylocke asked. She hadn’t relaxed her stance one little bit. Her eyes were narrowed, suspicious. She clearly thought despite Storm’s words, Storm was there to attack her.

“I looked,” Storm said, simply. “It was not so hard. Psylocke, I have come to ask you to come with me. To come to meet Professor Xavier.”

Psylocke laughed. Storm remembered hearing her laugh when they had both been with En Sabah Nur. Then, it had seemed powerful, admirable to her. Psylocke had been so strong, so confident. She was the only one of them who had not chosen armour when En Sabah Nur had clothed them, she had worn something sleek and beautiful instead. Storm had wanted to be that brave.

Now she wasn’t so sure.

“He would accept you,” she said quietly. “He is a good man. They are all good people, kind people.”

“What do I want with _good, kind_ people?” Psylocke asked. “What have _good, kind_ people ever done for us, Storm? How can you have fallen for this? When you were a child, where were they? When I was a child, where were they? No, the reality of this world is that the winners are the strong and the callous because they don’t care about anything except themselves.”

Storm had said something like that to Professor Xavier, not long after he’d invited her to join him. He’d looked at her and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

“Sometimes those are the winners,” he’d said. “But the real winners are the people who work together. The people who understand others, the people who hold out a helping hand to those in need. When people take care of each other, the world becomes better.”

Storm knew that if she repeated this to Psylocke, Psylocke would say that it was stupid. Perhaps it was stupid. All she knew was, her life was _better_ now. Better because she was sad, there was always somebody she could speak to. Better because she could see other people happy around her. Better when she could go to sleep knowing that she had made someone smile that day.

“But you are not winning,” she said quietly. “You are alone and you are sad and you are not doing anything that helps the other mutants. You are powerful, Psylocke. You have always been powerful, even before him. Why not use that?”

“Why do you even care?”

Why did she care? Because she had finally been lucky. Because she had seen that you _could_ find happiness, that you did not have to be alone. For a brief time, she had thought En Sabah Nur had offered her that but she had realised it was a nightmare, not her dream. With the Professor, it felt like it was real and it felt so unfair that someone she had cared about ought to be left out in the cold.

When she had told the Professor what she wanted to do, he had smiled at her, then nodded his head. He hadn’t told her that it was a good or a bad idea. He had just let her go because he trusted her.

“You deserve more,” she said. “Nobody will make you stay with us if it isn’t what you want. But you joined En Sabah Nur because you wanted to make a difference. You could make a difference with us.”

Psylocke stared at her. Her dark eyes were suddenly sad and Storm knew that she was listening, that she was hearing what Storm was saying. Storm didn’t know if it would work or not. Psylocke might decide that Storm was right but be too stubborn to try. Perhaps she wouldn’t decide Storm was right at all. Perhaps she would but it wouldn’t work out even so.

But she knew that whatever happened, she knew that she had done the right thing to try.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas 2016


End file.
